Heirs in love
by Kat53
Summary: Harry met a girl who turned out to be more than he ever expected....now not just he is in danger but she is too..... can they survive Voldemort??? and make love grow???


Harry was walking down the streets of Privet Drive when he saw a beautiful girl. She was really beautiful, she had long blonde hair to her waist, she was thin, tall and her face seem so innocent and noble yet so disturbed, but her eyes were the thing that impressed Harry the most, they were so full of mix emotions, there was fear, betrayed, sadness, disappointment, hatred, but it had too love, care, loneliness. She was running and she was so deep in his thoughts that she didn't saw a car coming towards her, the car didn't stop, it was as if it really wanted to kill her, when the girl saw the car it was too late for her to do something. Harry was seeing the girl running through the street but she didn't saw the car, but he did. He didn't think of it twice, he start running towards her and took her off the way making him fall and her on top of him.... Harry was walking down the streets of Privet Drive when he saw a beautiful girl. She was really beautiful, she had long blonde hair to her waist, she was thin, tall and her face seem so innocent and noble yet so disturbed, but her eyes were the thing that impressed Harry the most, they were so full of mix emotions, there was fear, betrayed, sadness, disappointment, hatred, but it had too love, care, loneliness. She was running and she was so deep in his thoughts that she didn't saw a car coming towards her, the car didn't stop, it was as if it really wanted to kill her, when the girl saw the car it was too late for her to do something. Harry was seeing the girl running through the street but she didn't saw the car, but he did. He didn't think of it twice, he start running towards her and took her off the way making him fall and her on top of him.... The car keep driving near them and it disappeared fast. Harry look at the girl who was on top of him breathing heavily. Her bright green eyes were all red and puffy (sp?) and her nose was red too. She stand up slowly and pulled her hand out to help him stand up. Harry took her hand and stand up. They went to a park that was near and sat down on the ground under a tree.  
  
-You ok? -He asked a little concerned.  
  
-Yeah fine, you don't even know me to start being concerned for me-she said with a french accent.  
  
-I just wanted to help- said Harry apolitically.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and saw that it was true.  
  
-Sorry- she sighed-I don't know who to trust anymore.  
  
-Its ok, I've been trough it.  
  
-How so? -She asked curious  
  
-Maybe someday I'll tell you-he said and smiled at her, she smiled back.  
  
-Harry Potter-he said pulling out her hand.  
  
-Mary Kate (sorry I couldn't help it)  
  
but please call me Kat-she said and shook his hand, after a pause she added smiling- so what is famous Harry Potter doing here?  
  
He was surprised, they were in privet drive and she knew him! She must be a witch.  
  
-You are a witch? -He asked  
  
-Yep and a dam proud at that-she answer smiling.  
  
He laughed; he was starting to like Kat.  
  
-So are you going to tell me what are you doing here or not? - She asked him  
  
-I needed to get away from my aunt and uncle; they are muggles- he explained- and they absolutely hate everything that has to do with magic or myself.  
  
-Sorry to hear that- she said  
  
-its ok and what are YOU doing here? -He asked interested, he remembers how she was crying and still had the eyes and the nose red.  
  
-Well I had too much in my mind and being locked in the house is not the better form of taking it out, is it? - She said, she didn't know why but she could tell him his problems easily.  
  
-Yeah I guess not. Where you all alone in your house? - He asked  
  
-Nop, my mom and dad where there too, and my little sister, Lynn.  
  
-Do they know that you are here? - Asked Harry smiling evilly, he knew the didn't.  
  
-No- she said softly.  
  
He changed the subject. They started talking about school, Harry told her how hogwarts was because she was going this year and he was really happy about that; she had found in Kat a good friend.  
  
Kat told him that she transfered from France with her family and she told him a lot about beuxbatons.  
  
When they stopped talking it was getting dark so after he took Kat to her house (she was a little of a bad girl in attitude but in the inside he knew it wasn't like that and he wanted to be sure she get to her house safe, anyways it was a couple of houses near his so it wasn't that hard) and then he got to his house to sleep. When Harry woke up the next day he made breakfast and was opening the door when he heard his uncle yelling at him:  
  
-Boy you are not going anywhere today!  
  
Harry smiled to himself and slams the door.  
  
-That boy is gonna pay soon enough- muttered Vernon red of fury.  
  
Harry has been doing this since he came back to Privet Drive a month ago. He went out and headed towards the park thinking. He saw Kat and walked towards her, she saw him and smiled. He wasn't the skinny boy anymore, he got more muscular and taller over the summer, and he was really handsome. There was just one problem left. Her face lit up and she smiled mischievously.  
  
-Harry when is your birthday- she asked after he sat down next to her.  
  
-Tomorrow why?  
  
-Perfect! I'll get you a present! - She said and started dragging him towards her house.  
  
-Kat you don't have to, you met me yesterday for god sakes! - Harry said.  
  
-Yeah but I want to! - She said opening the door to her house. Harry gave up in trying to convince her and followed her to the living room where a fireplace was.  
  
-MOM! We are going to diagon alley-yelled Kat.  
  
-Wait you and who Kat??? -Yelled a women voice from the kitchen and then the woman came in the living room.  
  
-I'm going with Harry- said Kat distracted looking for the flu.  
  
She was a young woman of the age of like thirty's with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
-Hi Harry- she said sweetly- im Marina, Kat's mom.  
  
-Hi- said Harry smiling- nice to meet you.  
  
-You too dear- she said.  
  
-Here it is- said Kat taking a little bag full of flu.  
  
-Kat can you take Lynn? She feels alone, all this is new to her- asked marina.  
  
-Sure mom- said Kat and then yelled- Lynn! We are going to Diagon Alley wanna come?  
  
Hurried footsteps were heard and a little girl of about 6 years old came in the living room. She had long silver blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
-Yep! - She said enthusiastically  
  
-Harry this is my sister Lynn, Lynn this is Harry. -Said Kat kneeling to give her sister a kiss in the forehead.  
  
-Hi Harry! - She said smiling at him  
  
-Hi Lynn- he said and kneel down next to Kat and muttered in Lynn's ear:  
  
-You are as beautiful as your sister or even more.  
  
After that he hugged her. She was smiling happily in his arms. She liked that guy to her sister.  
  
Harry bought Lynn a really pretty black cat that she called Night and Kat a brazalet made of silver gold (she told him she didn't like gold) with two emeralds.  
  
-No that's too expensive! - kat said- we were here to buy you a present not me! and Lynn! You bought her a cat! Harry is not even Christmas, our birthday or kids day! - She said.  
  
-Kat let me tell you that even if it was kids day you are not a kid- said Harry- of course you act like one.  
  
Kat punched him playfully.  
  
-I'm talking about my sister you dummy! - She said.  
  
-Oh sorry my mistake- he said grinning.  
  
-Really funny Mr. Potter- she said grinning back.  
  
-No really just take it as a birthday present for those when I didn't know you- he said seriously.  
  
-Ok then- she sighed.  
  
So they bought it. She loved it but she couldn't help feeling bad because he bought it.  
  
-Well well well if it isn't Potty, and what do we have here? a girlfriend Potter?  
  
Harry, Kat and Lynn looked back and there was none other then Malfoy.  
  
-But are you really Potter's girlfriend? you could have someone better-he said and was going to touch her face when Harry put her behind.  
  
-Don't touch her- said Harry slowly but angrily.  
  
Malfoy smiled and saw Lynn with Night in her arms. He took it from her.  
  
-Night! -Lynn yelled- gave him back! kat help me!  
  
but before kat or Harry could do something malfoy was thrown backwards towards the wall of a store.  
  
Harry looked back and saw kat looking at Lynn surprised and Lynn smiling with her cat in her arms  
  
That month went fast, Harry and Kat kept meeting in the park and they became good friends. One day before school started (Dumbledore didn't let Harry go to the Wesley's house but Harry didn't want to leave in a way) they were talking just like any other day but they both had stronger feelings for each other.  
  
-Well I was doing fine in Beauxbaton, I had good grades and had a lot of friends. There are gonna be a lot of transfer students this year in Hogwarts, all because of Voldemort, everyone thinks that there is the safest place in the world. -Said kat  
  
Harry was amazed, she just said Voldemort, it wasn't something normal to hear.  
  
-Is that the reason why you moved here? - asked Harry.  
  
-In a part it is- she said looking the stars.  
  
It was a cold night and they both had gone out their houses to talk.  
  
-Do you miss France?- asked Harry curiously.  
  
She looked at him, her green eyes shinning through the dark.  
  
-In a way- she said.  
  
-What do you think you'll be doing right now if you were in France? - asked Harry smiling.  
  
She looked at him ad smiled.  
  
-I'd probably be in my room like a good girl.  
  
-You? Good girl???- He asked laughing  
  
-Hey!- she said laughing- Its true!, I mean im a little of a bad girl in school, but I cant lie to my mom, is as if she knows everything... you teach me how to lie to see you at the hours I cant.- she said softly.  
  
Harry laughed at that.  
  
-Sorry about that!- he said laughing.  
  
She laughed too.  
  
When they stopped laughing they looked at each other. Both green eyes were glowing in the dark with happiness. They loved been with each other. The next day Harry and Kat had arranged to go together to the train station with Marina (Kat's mom remember? I think that was her name at least). So in the car were Kat, Harry, Marina and Lynn. When they got to platform 9 and 3/4 they found a compartment and waited for Ron and Hermione to come in. They were talking when Ron and Hermione came in the compartment.  
  
-Hi Harry!- said Hermione and hug him.  
  
-Hi Hermione! Ron!.  
  
-Hey brother long time no see!- said Ron.  
  
-Ron, Hermione this is Kat.-said Harry pointing at her.  
  
-Hey!- they said smiling.  
  
-Hi- said Kat smiling back.  
  
-So where are you from?-asked Hermione friendly while Ron and Harry started talking about quidditch.  
  
-I'm from France. I moved here this summer, it seems that there will be a lot of transfer here this year.  
  
-Yeah I've heard it too. In fact I just met a girl from Canada, her name is Lisa.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in came two girls. Kat didn't wait a minute, she stand up and the three girls hugged each other. Hermione, Harry and Ron were looking at them with interest.  
  
-Harry, Ron and Hermione- she said looking at them- these are Lauren- she said pointing to the one with long dishwater blonde naturally curly hair, tall (5'8"), skinny, sort of pale, a little freckly around nose, blue eyes, she seemed friendly, funny, hyper, daring at something she is NOT scared of (nothing but heights and spiders), gets really jumpy when scared and screams intelligent, dreamy, speaks her mind but thinks b4 she speaks, patriotic.  
  
- And this is Michee- she said pointing to the Asian one, 5'3, straight long black hair, dark brown eyes. She seemed out-going, fun to be with, punk rockish, talkative, and really nice but has a bad side, loves life.  
  
-Hi!- they all said together.  
  
-They are from France too!! Michee and Lauren are my best friends!  
  
The next part of the train was talking. The whole group seemed to get really good but before they got to Hogwarts an unpleasant but not unexpected visit came. It was none other than Draco Malfoy with a girl and those two monkeys of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
-Well well well Potty again?? But look guys the group has grown bigger- said Malfoy coldly.  
  
-But look guys! the boy of daddy knows how to talk!!!- said Michee rolling her eyes[pic] .  
  
Malfoy glared at her.  
  
-Who are you???-he asked bitterly.  
  
-That is none of your business-she said coldly.  
  
-Well I wont spend my time on pure s*** like you...- at this Lauren had to stop Kat and Michee from punching him and Harry and Hermione had to stop Ron. - I just came to present my girlfriend. Everybody this is Virginia- he said coldly- just so that you see im better than you in that little thing.  
  
He turned to left but before he reached the door he turned back, came close to Kat and whispered smiling:  
  
-You'll be mine sooner or later.  
  
-Never!- she said and tried to punch him but Lauren had her still.  
  
-It doesn't matter that's how I like it, difficult girls- he whispered again and then he said loud enough so that Harry could hear but not his gf.  
  
-I'll get Kat, Potter, and you'll be there to suffer.  
  
And after saying this he left.  
  
After Lauren let her go, Kat sat down bitterly. No one said anything for a moment until someone did.  
  
-What the hell was that? - asked Ron confused.  
  
-Yeah kat tell me, what did he meant by that??- said Michee putting a comforting hand on Kats shoulder. Kat sighed.  
  
-Harry could you tell them?- asked kat without looking up.  
  
Harry nodded and started, everyone's eyes looking at him except Kat's.  
  
-Well Kat moved to Privet Drive this summer. One of those days I walked to the park and saw a really pretty girl with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes crossing the street but she did not see the car that was going her way!! the car didn't stop so I run to her and took her out of the way. Her beautiful sparkling green eyes weren't sparkling that day; they were sad, full of desesperation and disappointment. That day we met and we became good friends. The day of my birthday she wanted to give me a present so she took me to Diagon Alley. She bought me the glasses, but that day we bumped into none other than Malfoy. It seems that he did like her a lot so he tried to get her to go with him but she said no. He got mad and took Lynn's cat (Kat's sister) but Lynn could get her cat back. But since that day I think Malfoy has a crush on Kat.  
  
-You bought me the brazalet- Kat said softly looking straight at Harry and smiling sweetly.  
  
-Yeah I did- he said and smiled at her.  
  
-Wow that brazalet!?- asked Lauren amazed- it must cost a fortune! It's beautiful!  
  
-Wow!- said Hermione.  
  
But Michee kept silent, she knew why Kat was crying that day The train stopped and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kat, Michee and Lauren came out the compartment and saw a really tall man leading the first years. Michee, Lauren and Kat were amazed.  
  
-Hi Harry! Hermione, Ron, girls- said the man smiling at them.  
  
-Hi Hagrid!-said Hermione, Ron and Harry smiling at him while the girls said a little -hi.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to a carriage with a tall handsome guy.  
  
The boy had dark brown hair, blue eyes and had the look of a bad boy. Kat, Michee and Lauren enter the carriage were a boy with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes was.  
  
They talk all the way and found out some things about the boy: his name was Anthony, was a muggle born, was transfered from somewhere in south America and was in fifth year. He seemed really funny and sweet.  
  
While in the other carriage Harry, Ron and Hermione talked with the bad boy, his name was Josh, was transfered from Australia, had a sister in 4th year and he was in his 5th. He was really nice and loyal. Anyways they all met at the entrance of the castle. Harry introduced Josh to Kat, Michee and Lauren and Kat introduce Anthony to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to sit in the Gryffindor table hoping that all of their new friends get into it.  
  
Dumbledore stand up to give his speech.  
  
-Welcome new and old students to this new year full of adventures I assure you- he said winking at Harry- This year we are going to have some transfers from different parts of the world. Let's put them in a house shall we?.  
  
The first years went first and then...  
  
(ill resume everything k?) Kat, Michee, Anthony, Josh, Chloe (Josh´s sister), and three other girls: Chelsea, Lisa and Tyler got sorted into Gryffindor. Lauren got sorted into Gryffindor too and Virginia (Draco´s gf) got sorted into Slytherin. There were some for Hupplepuff, Slitheryn and Ravenclaw.  
  
Kat, Michee, Anthony and Josh sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione with Chelsea and Lauren.  
  
Chelsea had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes.  
  
-Josh!- said a little girl from the other end of the table. It was Chloe, his sister- see! im in the same house as you!!  
  
Josh smiled at her and answered her.  
  
-Yeah! Its really cool!!!  
  
Then Dumbledore stand up.  
  
-Just two words! Dig in!  
  
And the food appeared with the "ahhhhh" and "ohhhhh" of the new students.  
  
-So how its Hogwarts guys???!!!-asked Chelsea enthusiastically.  
  
-It's the best school ever! There is a lot of secret passages and a lot of adventures!- answered Hermione excitedly and then sighed sadly- what a shame im not gonna have anymore!  
  
-And why is that Hermione?-asked Anthony confused.  
  
At that Harry and Ron burst into tears. The others looked at them strangely while Hermione glared at them.  
  
-Because im a prefect- said Hermione smiling- and if I break the rules they'll take the badge out.  
  
-Well good for you Hermione-said Kat  
  
-Thanks Kat.  
  
-Yeah Hermione don't worry we'll have our adventures thinking that you are there-said Ron and they couldn't resist it: they burst out laughing, hermione glaring at all of them.  
  
-Of course it is Hermione- said Lauren  
  
-Thanks Lauren- she said smiling at her and then she looked back at the others with a triumph face-See!!!  
  
-Whatever-mumbled Ron.  
  
-So Chels where are you from??-asked Kat nicely.  
  
-Oh im from Canada, the same as Lisa; we were in the same school but didn't talk that much.  
  
Lisa had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and medium height.  
  
Well in conclusion that night a new group was made: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anthony, Josh, Kat, Michee, Lauren and Chelsea.  
  
In the girls dormitory were: Kat, Michee, Lauren, Hermione, Chels, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
In the boy's dormitory were: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Anthony and Josh.  
  
Anyways they all met at the entrance of the castle. Harry introduced Josh to Kat, Michee and Lauren and Kat introduce Anthony to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to sit in the Gryffindor table hoping that all of their new friends get into it.  
  
Dumbledore stand up to give his speech.  
  
-Welcome new and old students to this new year full of adventures i assure you- he said winking at Harry- This year we are going to have some transfers from different parts of the world. Let´s put them in a house shall we?.  
  
The first years went first and then...  
  
(ill resume everything k?) Kat, Michee, Anthony, Josh, Chloe (Josh´s sister), and three other girls: Chelsea, Lisa and Tyler got sorted into Gryffindor. Lauren got sorted into Gryffindor too and Virginia (Draco´s gf) got sorted into Slytherin. There were some for Hupplepuff, Slitheryn and Ravenclaw.  
  
Kat, Michee, Anthony and Josh sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione with Chelsea and Lauren.  
  
Chelsea had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes.  
  
-Josh!- said a little girl from the other end of the table. It was Chloe, his sister- see! im in the same house as you!!  
  
Josh smiled at her and answered her.  
  
-Yeah! Its really cool!!!  
  
Then Dumbledore stand up.  
  
-Just two words! Dig in!  
  
And the food apparead with the "ahhhhh" and "ohhhhh" of the new students.  
  
-So how its Hogwarts guys???!!!-asked Chelsea enthusiastically.  
  
-Its the best school ever! there is a lot of secret passages and a lot of adventures!- answered Hermione excitadly and then sighed sadly- what a shame im not gonna have anymore!  
  
-And why is that Hermione?-asked Anthony confused.  
  
At that Harry and Ron burst into tears. The others looked at them stangely while Hermione glared at them.  
  
-Because im a prefect- said Hermione smiling- and if i brake the rules they´ll take the badge out.  
  
-Well goo for you Hermione-said Kat  
  
-Thanks Kat.  
  
-Yeah Hermione dont worry we´ll have our adventures thinking that you are there-said Ron and they couldnt resist it:they burst out laughing, hermione glaring at all of them.  
  
-Of course it is Hermione- said Lauren  
  
-Thanks Lauren- she said smiling at her and then she looked back at the others with a triumph face-See!!!  
  
-Whatever-mumbled Ron.  
  
-So Chels where are you from??-asked Kat nicely.  
  
-Oh im from Canada, the same as Lisa; we were in the same school but didnt talk that much.  
  
Lisa had long wavey brown hair, brown eyes, medium height.  
  
Well in conclusion that night a new group was made: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anthony, Josh, Kat, Michee, Lauren and Chelsea.  
  
In the girls dormitory were: Kat, Michee, Lauren, Hermione, Chels, Parveti and Lavender.  
  
In the boys dormitory were: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Anthony and Josh. -Kat-Michee murmured from her bed.  
  
-Mmm?-she answered sleepy.  
  
-We need to talk, lets go to the common room-said Michee seriusly.  
  
Kat stand up and followed her to the desert common room. They sa down; Michee with a misterius face and Kat with a sleepy on.  
  
-Why were you crying that day?-asked Michee seriusly.  
  
Kat didnt felt sleepy anymore.  
  
-Why do you ask if YOU already now the answer?-asked Kat  
  
-I want YOU to tell me if is what i think it is.  
  
-well it is... who told you?-asked kat  
  
-His mom; she told me to help you, to look after you, she told me you werent ok, everything you´ve gone through lately, its too much for just one person kat.  
  
-Michee i dont want to talk about it!-said kat sternly, tears of fear were running through her face.  
  
-ok but please kat just promise me that you´ll try to have fun this year, do not do anything crazy, try to forget and forgive please.-whispered Michee with watery eyes.  
  
-And what do you think im going to do??-she said-tell me Michee! maybe try to stop this pain with more drastics ways?... Michee the pain i feel, its not a pain of days, weeks or even months... Its a pain of forever... I dont know what im capable to do or not right now Michee... sorry-said kat.  
  
-Kat just wait till the pain gets weak-said Michee- Are you going to tell them about this kat?  
  
-I dont know, maybe later, or maybe not... They are my friends now but they dont belong to my past, they dont need to know this.  
  
-And about your Grandpa?  
  
Kat smiled.  
  
-Yup.  
  
-And your brother?-asked Michee slowly.  
  
Kat frowned[pic] and her face darkened.  
  
-If its necessary-kat said weakily.  
  
Michee smiled.  
  
-Lets go, you need to rest, i see you havent had any in a while-said Michee and they both went back to the dormitory.  
  
Already in bed Kat smiled. Michee knew her so well, they were like sisters, she knew she would count on her anytime. The next day Kat, Hermione, Michee, Chels and Lauren woke up early and went downstairs where Josh, Harry, Ron, Anthony were waiting for them. (Lisa and Tyler became friends and started hanging out together)  
  
-Hi guys!!-the girls said smiling.  
  
-Hey!  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall to find it crowded.  
  
-It seems we are not the only ones that woke up early today huh?-said Chels looking around.  
  
-Well Chels that is because everyone is happy to start classes today!- said Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone looked at her puzzled.  
  
-Herm you are the only one that is happy about it-said Ron.  
  
-I never thought someone would-said Chels shocked.  
  
-Well now you do-said Harry laughing.  
  
-Oh god how can you live with Herm??!!!-asked Josh jokinly.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
-Ha ha really funny Josh!- she said sarcasatically.  
  
-Dont worry Herm they are joking- said Lauren smiling  
  
-Whatever!-said Hermione frustrated.  
  
They walked to the Gryffindor common room, sat down and started eating. Mcgonagall was giving them the schedules.  
  
-So what do we have first???- asked Chels putting her schedule on her bag.  
  
-Umm Charms, then Care of magical creatures and then Potion-said Hermione reading her schedule.  
  
-Ugh!-groaned Ron and Harry.  
  
-Whats wrong with Potions?? thats ok-said Anthony puzzled.  
  
-Whats wrong with that!! The teacher of course!-said ron rolling his eyes.  
  
-His name is Snape, is head of the Slytheryns. Well he absolutly hates all Gryffindor and he is always taking points away from us and he loves the slytherins of course.-Harry explained.  
  
-Perfect!-said Kat sarcastically.  
  
-Well at least we have Charms!!! you love charms kat so thats good- said lauren smiling at her.  
  
-Yeah- said kat smiling back- guys i have to tell you something.  
  
Michee gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
-Well im Dumbledore´s granddaughter-she said.  
  
-Bloody Hell!!!-said Ron shocked.  
  
-Wow this is great!-said Chels smiling.  
  
-Yeah it is!-said Hermione.  
  
-why didnt you tell us??-asked Harry.  
  
-Sorry Harry but i wanted to be friends with you like a normal person-she said  
  
-Well i understand you... i would´ve done that too-said Harry smiling.  
  
-I knew you would-she said similing back at him and then she added- well guys now that you all know im going to say hi to my grandpa.  
  
She stand up and walked to the staff table. Dumbledore smiled when she saw her come.  
  
She went near him and he hugged her tightly.  
  
-Hi Grandpa!- she said when he let go.  
  
-Hi kat-he said smiling-how are you?  
  
-Well im trying to move on grandpa-she said with a weak smile-dont worry for me, im fine, really!  
  
-Kat-he said concerned-i know you well and because of that i know that you dont want any of your friends worried about you... i know that you arent talking to them about it and you are taking all into yourself. Thats not good, at least talk with Michee about it.  
  
-Dont worry grandpa Michee already talk to me... I think you know how she knew about it, dont you?  
  
-I guess i do-he said smiling down at her granddaughter.  
  
She is so sweet and she cares so much for others, she didnt deserve what happened. But Harry didnt deserve what happen to him too. Well sometimes people doesnt deserve the things they get, sometimes is too much, others too little.  
  
While Kat was heading to her friends, Dumbledore was thinking that maybe, just maybe Kat and Harry had a common destiny, whichever it was. Well Charms was great. They were now with Hagrid waiting for the others students to come down.  
  
-Well Hagrid this is Kat, Chels, Michee, Lauren, Anthony and Josh-said Harry pointing at each one of them.  
  
-Hi!- the guys said.  
  
-Hiya!-said Hagrid smiling-you are transfers right? yeah this year have come a lot! But dont worry its really nice having new kids here!  
  
-Thanks!-said Kat smiling.  
  
The others students came by and the class started.  
  
Harry was listening to what Hagrid was saying when he caught Malfoy looking at Kat.  
  
-I´ll get her!-he mouthed looking at him.  
  
Harry was going to answer him when he felt a warm hand in his shoulder and he calmed down.  
  
-As much as i would like to see him beaten up now is not the best moment Harry.-Kat murmured.  
  
He turned to look at her, smiled and nodded.  
  
The class past uneventful except of course Malfoy always looking at Kat. -Guys!! that class was really fun!-said Lauren enthusiastically.  
  
-Tell me Kat, has she ever go out at night, broke the rules or something??- asked Ron boringly.  
  
-I really don't think so-said Kat smiling.  
  
-Guys!!!-yelled someone from behind.  
  
They looked back and smiled. It was Chels and she was saying a quick sorry to a poor 2nd year that she bumped into.  
  
-Whats up?-she said  
  
-Nothing you?-said Ron uncertainly.  
  
-Something!-she said.  
  
-And that is?-asked Anthony.  
  
-There is going to be a Halloween Ball!!!-she said excited.  
  
She started jumping up and down along with Lauren, Michee and Hermione.  
  
-Am i dreaming or actually there is a girl that doesnt care about the ball??-asked Josh seeing Kat smiling but not jumping like crazy.  
  
-I do care, but is not like im THAT excited about it-she answered him smiling.  
  
Harry was smiling at her. He couldnt believe how Kat (even with all the problems she had) ALWAYS was smiling.  
  
The day she doesnt smile would be a very sad day. The group went to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
-Harry can you meet me tonight at the lake??-she asked him.  
  
-Sure-he said confused.  
  
She smiled relieved.  
  
-Thanks.  
  
The day past with any interesting and Kat was nervous, she was going to tell him all the truth, well better said some of the truth. When Harry went to the lake Kat was already there, she was sitting with her back in a three and looking at the sky. He sat silently next to her and she didnt even notice.  
  
-Like in Privet Drive huh?-he said looking at the sky too.  
  
-Yeah-she said smiling.  
  
-Do you like to look at the sky??-Harry asked.  
  
She giggled.  
  
-Why do you ask??  
  
-Well you are always looking at the sky-he said looking at her pretty face being lighten by the moon light and her eyes had a silvery sparkle in them.  
  
She looked at him intently.  
  
-Well it kind of clears my mind-she said smiling at him. a warmly smile, a sincere smile, a smile like no other.  
  
-You are similar to Dumbledore you know??-he said.  
  
-Just because of the sky thing, he was so much time with me when i was little that i kind of took it from him but since then i cant help it. But there is one thing i like and he doesnt-she said looking at the sky again.  
  
-Whats that?-harry asked curious.  
  
-Well i love the rain, i remember that when i was little and i felt bad i used to dance in the rain, its the best feeling ever! well except quidditch of course... Well he doesnt like the rain, it depress him.-she said, he looked at him and he smiled.  
  
-I like it-he said and she smiled back.  
  
They stayed a while just looking at the sky. -Kat you didnt ask me to come here just to talk about this did you?-he asked her.  
  
She sighed.  
  
-Nope. Harry we arent friends since we were kids, we dont even have more than six months knowing each other, i dont know a lot of things about you, i dont even know what is your favorite food but i trust you and well after thinking about it i decide to tell you the REAL reason why i moved here.  
  
She took a long breath and keep going.  
  
-Well i was born in here, in England but my dad was from France so we moved there. All my life i´ve been living there, my grandpa was always visiting us. But at the end of last year my dad died. Thats when all my problems began.-she said and stopped.  
  
Harry put a conforting hand aroud her shoulder and Kat putted her head in his chest.  
  
-My brother blamed me because the day my dad died i was there, i saw everything Harry! And he, my brother blamed me! He was really mad, insane i would say, he wanted to kill me but before he could do anything my mom told him to leave the house and not come back again.  
  
Harry looked down at Kat concerned, she had silent tears running down her checks, had the eyes all puffy and red and the nose was red too just like the first time he saw her.  
  
-I had a boyfriend in that time, Kyle, he died a week before i came to England. In fact his dead along with my dad´s and what happened with my brother was the reason i came in here. All those bad memories in France, all that happened, my mom and my grandpa thought it was better for me to move here. In a way i would be better protected and in the other hand it would help me to move on.  
  
Harry understood everything then, thats the reason why she was crying that day, thats the reason why all her past was a mistery, she wanted to be like that: a mistery and not even Harry could blame her for that.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time. Kat had her head in Harry´s chest and was crying softly while Harry admired her and stroked her golden hair. After a while she looked up at Harry.  
  
-Thanks-she murmured  
  
He smiled, took her hand, stand up and helped her up.  
  
-Lets go in, its too late already-he said cleaning her face from the tears that had fallen.  
  
They walked and walked and walked silently till they finally reach the common room.  
  
-Night-said Kat quietly, kissed Harry´s cheek and walked to her dorm. Harry smiled and muthered a good night.  
  
A week later...  
  
A hooded man walked slowly to a house. Everything seemed blurry. The man openned the door and walked towards a door. There was a little girl sleeping soundly in her bed. She opened her eyes sleepy and saw the hooded man looking at her and frightened.  
  
-Who are you?-she asked shaking.  
  
The man smiled evilly.  
  
-Dont worry-he said.  
  
He started walking towards her while she was walking away. He got to where she was and took her arm making it hurt.  
  
-No, please.-were her last words before they dissapeared. They apparated to a dark room. The hooded man throw the little girl towards the wall makig her to hit it, got a big bruise and passed out. She woke up a little later with a great headache. She putted her hand in her head and found blood. She sat down and putted her arms around her knees. So there she was, hands cold, feets cold, tears running down her cheecks, a little girl with nothing wrong and she is all alone. All fear shown in her face, all hope, all faith, all love, all trust. The door to the dark room openned slowly. The girl looked up and saw two hooded man one to each side of a man with bloody red eyes and an evil grin.  
  
-So they finally found you-he said as a statement. The girl didnt answer- Just as stubborn as your grandfther, huh?.  
  
The girl looked up.  
  
-Oh so that part does matter for you, doesnt it? I´ll see you later. Crucio!  
  
It hurts so much to see a girl so little, inocent and young suffer so badly. The girl yelled and cried and when it finally stopped the girl was a bunch on a corner. At that moment the face could be seen...  
  
Miles away, in a great castle, in the gryffindor tower, in the girls room, one of the girls woke up screaming, shaking, sweating and with tears in her face. She was really scared that what she saw was true, if it was happening. She could hear the other girls running to her bed to see what was wrong. They get to her and she stand up shakily and with a lot of pained running through her body.  
  
-Lynn-she muthered before passing out.  
  
-Kat!-the other girls yelled stopping her from hitting the ground.  
  
Kat woke up lazily and while openning her eyes she could see that she was in the hospital wing. Around her where Michee, Lauren, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chels, Anthony and Josh. They seemed tired.  
  
-Hey guys. Why i am here?-kat asked painfully.  
  
-Well kat yo woke up screaming and then you passed out-said Lauren.  
  
At that moment kat remembered what the dream was about. She paled.  
  
-I have to go see my grandpa-she said hurriedly and walking weakly towards the door. She felt dizzy and almost fell but Harry caught her in his arms.  
  
-kat you are still weak! go to bed!-said Harry serius.  
  
Kat looked at Harry with a painfull look.  
  
-Harry its really important that i talk to my grandpa about this.  
  
-No need to run kat, im here-said Dumbledore from the door.  
  
-Grandpa!-she said and hugged him very tight.  
  
-So what happened kat?-he asked worried and kindly.  
  
She sat down in the bed and started telling them what happenned. All of them listening intently.  
  
-I had this dream. There was a hooded man, a deathater if im not mistaken, he went to a house and step on a girls room-tears started streaming(sp?) down her face and Harry tooked her hand as support-The deatheater appereated with her to a dark room and throw her against the wall and she passed out. Voldemort enter then-some flinched at that name and harry was amazed that she said it, it made him admire her more then he already did, she took a great sigh, a sigh of tiredness, worry, a sigh of feeling she couldnt do anything- he said something about you grandpa, but he didnt finish cuz he curse the girl with the cruciatus curse, at that moment i woke up, feeling shaking and a lot of pain, i couldnt stand the pain so i passed out.  
  
Everyine stayed silent while kat was crying silently.  
  
-Grandpa, the moment the curse was putted out of the little girl i could see her face...-she stopped and started shaking lighly and started mumbling- Grandpa he got her...  
  
-He got who?-asked Dumbledore worried.  
  
Michee moved her hand to her mouth and silent tears started shining. She had just realized who was the girl.  
  
-Ly...Lynn-she murmured.  
  
Kat nodded and looked down, tears falling in her face. Harry felt anger and sadnees. How could he be so cruel as if to kidnapp a little girl? and why Lynn? he looked at Dumbledore. Anger was running through his eyes as well, sadness, he loves so much his granddaughters! why did life has to be so hard for them? He walked to the door, openned it and looked back.  
  
-Kat i´ll go find her myself, dont do anything kat! please dont!-he said sternly and worried.  
  
He left the hospital.  
  
-Sorry grandpa but she is my sister and i WONT let him get her-she murmured so no one could hear but Michee did. She felt worried about kat, why did she had to be bests friends with a girl so adventure-crazy? But Michee really didnt saw herself without kat and neither could kat.  
  
The guys left and kat asked Harry to stayed becuse she needed to talk to him.  
  
-So what it is?-asked Harry.  
  
-Harry i want to go find Lynn-she said fast but really secure of herself.  
  
-WHAT??!!!-said Harry amazed-Are you crazy??? You are gonna get yourself killed!!  
  
-Harry she is my sister!!! what would you do if someone you love is in danger??  
  
Harry give up at trying to convice her of something he knew he wouldnt give up on.  
  
-K kat but you gotta bring me all the way then!-he said desafiantly.  
  
-Me too!-she heard Josh say.  
  
-Me too!-said Ron.  
  
-And mee!-said Michee.  
  
-Dont forget about me!!!-said Chels.  
  
-Well in a bussiness of so importance i guess i´ll go too-said Lauren.  
  
-And me-said Hermione.  
  
They saw all the guys there grinning. Kat´s eyes water.  
  
-You guys are the best!-she said smiling.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
-This is gonna be so fun! an adventure!-said Chels excitedly.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
-I wouldnt call it fun Chels!-said Hermione.  
  
The next day Kat woke up and without even waiting for Madam Pomfrey to see her she wentto the common room. There she found Harry, Ron, Anthony, Josh, Chels, Michee, Lauren and Herm. She went towards them.  
  
-Guys we are leaving tonight-she said worried.  
  
-Why?? i thought we were leaving in two days!-said Ron.  
  
-We cant waste time! He can kill her anytime! i had another dream, she is afraid and hurt.  
  
-We´ll be ready-said Lauren surprising everyone.  
  
Kat smiled.  
  
-I know you will.  
  
-But just a little thing, how wxactly are we going to find her?-asked Anthony reading everyones mind.  
  
-Well everytime im around my sister, its as if i have the power of both of us. Voldemort want me or my grandpa to find her obviusly, she is powerful as well but he cant use her yet, but me, he can use me, he knows itll be too hard if he tried catching my grandpa so obviuslyim the best choice. So he must be in a place far from everything, near a forest i guess. So we´ll start with them, if i feel stronger we´ll know that there is were they got Lynn.  
  
-And how are we going? walking?-asked Michee.  
  
-Well we know we have two genius in here so if they could make some portkeys it would be great-said Kat looking at Lauren and Hermione.  
  
-We´ll start searching-said Hermione and left the common room with Lauren.  
  
-Kat i think of a place were Lynn may be hidden. At the end of last term i was kidnapped and they got me to a house that it is far from the city. I did some research and found where it is. Its Little Hangleton.  
  
-That may be a good option! but thats far from London. Well i guess that with the portkeys it wont be a difficult task to get there.  
  
They kept doing research, making the bags (it consist on little clothes and a lot of food), or talking about what they are going to do.  
  
At last it was midnight, time to leave. The next day Kat woke up and without even waiting for Madam Pomfrey to see her she wentto the common room. There she found Harry, Ron, Anthony, Josh, Chels, Michee, Lauren and Herm. She went towards them.  
  
-Guys we are leaving tonight-she said worried.  
  
-Why?? i thought we were leaving in two days!-said Ron.  
  
-We cant waste time! He can kill her anytime! i had another dream, she is afraid and hurt.  
  
-We´ll be ready-said Lauren surprising everyone.  
  
Kat smiled.  
  
-I know you will.  
  
-But just a little thing, how wxactly are we going to find her?-asked Anthony reading everyones mind.  
  
-Well everytime im around my sister, its as if i have the power of both of us. Voldemort want me or my grandpa to find her obviusly, she is powerful as well but he cant use her yet, but me, he can use me, he knows itll be too hard if he tried catching my grandpa so obviuslyim the best choice. So he must be in a place far from everything, near a forest i guess. So we´ll start with them, if i feel stronger we´ll know that there is were they got Lynn.  
  
-And how are we going? walking?-asked Michee.  
  
-Well we know we have two genius in here so if they could make some portkeys it would be great-said Kat looking at Lauren and Hermione.  
  
-We´ll start searching-said Hermione and left the common room with Lauren.  
  
-Kat i think of a place were Lynn may be hidden. At the end of last term i was kidnapped and they got me to a house that it is far from the city. I did some research and found where it is. Its Little Hangleton.  
  
-That may be a good option! but thats far from London. Well i guess that with the portkeys it wont be a difficult task to get there.  
  
They kept doing research, making the bags (it consist on little clothes and a lot of food), or talking about what they are going to do.  
  
At last it was midnight, time to leave. Finally Herm and Lauren were able to make a portkey that will take them to Little Hanglinton. They walked towards Hogsmeade and finnaly there they used the portkey. 9 persons fell in a clear near a house (that seemed to be falling apart), Harry, Kat, Ron, Herm, Josh, Anothony, Chels, Lauren and Michee.  
  
They walked around the house towards a window.  
  
-Guys before either of us do somthing i have something to tell you-said Lauren.  
  
-What is it Lau?-asked Anthony.  
  
-Well before we left i kind of get worried so i left a letter saying where we would be-she said nervous.  
  
-What??!!!-yelled Kat angry-Lau for god´s sake! your smartness didnt let you see that we were leaving at this hour so NO ONE could see us??!!! now my grandpa will now and will come!  
  
-And what did you exactly wrote Lau??-said Ron fuming-"Hi Prof Dumbledore, ehhh you see we wanted to find Lynn so we choose to left the school for a few days if that is ok with you of course? PSD: we are in Little Hangleton so if you need us for a test just come by and get us!, Sincerely Lauren Teik.  
  
-No, for your information Ron i didnt wrote that! but what did you expect me to do?? What would happen if he-who-must-not-be-named is in fact there??? Not only Harry and Kat would be in danger but all of us!!! i just thought in the best for all of us.  
  
-Guys stop it! maybe it is a good thing!! what Lau says is true! if he is there and if Dumbledore read the letter the posibility of anyone getting hurt is less!-said Herm sternly.  
  
-Guys-Harry murmured from the window-come take a look.  
  
They walked near the window and what they saw made all of them to freeze.  
  
-Lynn!-whispered Kat loudly and starting to climb the window.  
  
-Wait Kat!-said Harry taking her by the wrist.  
  
Lynn was lying on the floor, her face looking the roof, her hair was spread in all directions, some bruise on her body and her cristal blue eyes seem empty. Who could of thought this would happen to a six year old girl? 


End file.
